Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones/Archivo/03
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para las adopciones, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a hacer una solicitud de adopción recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar una Adopción bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Adopción preload=Plantilla:Adopciones/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Adopciones/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de las adopciones o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro. Phineas y Ferb En español Wiki 01:58 19 ene 2011 (UTC) }} :Pusiste mal el enlace del wiki, pero te lo he corregido, ok, eres administrador a partir de ahora, os aconsejo que solicitéis por special contact cambiarle la dirección al wiki a "phineasyferb.wikia.com" la que tenéis ahora es muy larga. Por cierto, mucha suerte con el wiki, está fenomenal.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Wiki :Coloque correctamente los enlaces de la plantilla, pero dos solicitudes para un mismo wiki¿? lo veo un poco difícil. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:28 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : bueno yo se eso oliver pero es k los dos queremos ser los administradoresDariel lopez 20:36 23 ene 2011 (UTC) :Dariel lopez quito su solicitud para Naruto Fanon Wiki, ahora esta únicamente la de Jefer Origami. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:51 30 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, suerte con la wiki.-- 22:39 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Inheritance Cycle en Español wiki :Pusiste mal los enlaces, pero ya lo corregi, aquí te responderán los Helpers hispanos (Bola y Cizagna), y no el Staff de Wikia, si quieres consultar cualquier cosa a el Staff puedes hacerlo desde aquí, igualmente los encargados de aceptar o rechazar aqui las solicitudes son los Helpers. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:34 24 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho y no te preocupes puedes solicitar que la wiki se fusione aquí.-- 22:48 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Simpson Wiki Me gustaría ser administrador de Simpson Wiki en Español, ya que trabajo mucho en ella y me gustaría poder mejorarla un poco más siendo administrador.--FanDibus 16:05 25 ene 2011 (UTC) :Avisado al burócrata Simpson88 en el wiki Simpson Wiki en Español.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:19 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Golden Sun Wiki No has editado ultimamente y tienes 44 ediciones. Puedes intentar crear páginas y en una semana informarnos el avance.-- 22:54 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Acavo de volver de unas vacaciones por eso no e editado... a y eso de las 44 ediciones las ise en un dia y volvi ayer de las vacaciones y creo que mañana me reintegro completamente a wikia porque hoy me a dolido la cabeza en todo el dia que conveniente no? despues de unas vacaciones un dolor de cabeza bueno entonces tendre que esperar una semana mas... 150px|link=user:wachopelao 05:49 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Creo que esperar tanto tiempo por un wiki muerto con 12 paginas no vale la pena y creare un wiki sobre golden sun con otro nombre 150px|link=user:wachopelao 23:43 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Si se trata de impulsar una wiki y revivirla, vale mucho la pena. Claro que si vuelves a empezar otra wiki sería completamente lo mismo ya que empezarias desde cero, mientras que en esta wiki puedes meter más empeño ya con una URL del tema y 12 artículos. Una wiki necesita de empeño y dedicación para salir adelante.-- 03:57 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::ya esta abierta w:c:es.goldensunsaga 150px|link=user:wachopelao 06:24 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Zoids wiki me gustaria ser administrador de esta wiki ya que puedo y debo sacarla adelante. Kaminari no seishin 00:18 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :Habías colocado mal los enlaces correspondientes a el wiki, ya lo solucione, pero solo veo 27 contribuciones en el wiki, intenta editar mas constante. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:44 26 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado últimamente, espero que como administrador regrése la constancia en las ediciones. Suerte-- 04:10 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Shaman King Wiki ::Hecho, veo que el actual administrador aunque recientemente editó, estaba deacuerdo con tu adopción. Suerte con el wiki.-- 23:03 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Saw y amigos Wiki :Solo tienes 48 contribuciones en el wiki, intenta editar un poco más constante, y creo que sería recomendable que antes hablarás con el actual burócrata para ver si esta deacuerdo, lo importante es que al menos dejes un mensaje en su discusión solicitando el flag de burócrata, así los helpers verán ese intento. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:43 27 ene 2011 (UTC) ::No has editado desde tu solicitud de adopción y aunque el burócrata no edite desde a principios de Enero, aún se le puede contactar. Trata de solicitar otra vez con más constancia en tus ediciones.-- 22:06 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Universo wiki ::Hecho, suerte con la wiki hay mucho por explorar en el universo ;)-- 22:08 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Donkey Kong Wiki Concedido, mucha suerte con la wiki.-- 22:11 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Residen Evil wiki :Bien, veo que el otro usuario está de acuerdo con tu adopción. Por el momento solo administrador, si la comunidad de la wiki aumenta, en un futuro puedes solicitar burócrata.-- 22:16 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Urban Rivals Wiki Solo cuenta con 7 ediciones tal vez debas contribuir mas -.Lex-ph :Solo has editado durante dos días y son solo 14. Ten una semana para ver como va la constancia en ediciones, así dependiendo te daremos el administrador, ánimo!-- 22:20 10 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Yo estoy de acuerdo con que se haga cargo de la wiki,yo tambien acabo de empezar a editar,y me gustaría que alguien como ciro se haga cargo Zekrom Black 10:44 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :Tengo 156 ediciones. Necesito mejorar MediaWiki y hacer una plantilla plegable, pero para eso necesito el poder. Creo que ya estoy capacitado para ser burócrata. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 12:21 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Se necesita ser administrador para eso Ciro GC--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 15:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) : Lo sé, pero con el poder de burócrata me hago administrador y además puedo llevar la Wiki, como entregar rangos a los usuarios que se los merezcan, trasladar imágenes, etc. Además, no hay ningún burócrata activo. El único burócrata no tiene ni 1 edición. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 19:07 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Te hemos dado el flag de admnistrador por ahora, ya que como la comunidad es pequeña no es aún necesario dar cargos. Además es una forma de evitar que los usuarios recolecten poderes en wikis en las cuales no editarán. Puedes volver a solicitar burócrata cuando realmente sea necesario dar cargos.-- 22:55 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, estoy de acuerdo en ello. Muchas gracias. --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 23:13 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty Has pensado en comunicarte con el usuario FaiIL? Al parecer su última edición fue el 30 de enero.-- 03:30 5 feb 2011 (UTC) No, su última edición fue en Octubre del año pasado. --Niko bellic.2810•Discusión En Medal of Honor Wiki - En Call of Duty Wiki. 15:45 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues al parecer, la última vez que se le identificó fue el 30 de enero, pero cierto que su útima edición fue en octubre. Un mensaje en su discusión, no pasa nada si se intenta.-- 21:25 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Veo que el usuario no contesta sus mensajes anteriores. Hecho y suerte con la wiki ;)-- 22:29 10 feb 2011 (UTC) 24 (español) 05:34 10 feb 2011 (UTC)}} Prueba a pedirle el rango al usuario Wildboyz o a Mastererik95, es cierto que no editan de hace tiempo, pero el primer usuario se identificó el 10 de febrero (hoy) y el otro el 8 de febrero, prueba a pedirles el rango, si no contestan, vuelve y avísanos.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 13:25 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya hablé con un burócrata del wiki y me concedió los poderes de admin y rollback, pero no de burócrata. Por ahora creo que no habrá problema, pero si siguen sin editar creo que pediré ser burócrata en algún tiempo. -- 02:38 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Bien, puedes volver para solicitar burócrata cuando la wiki necesite de más administradores. Por el momento con administrador.-- 22:20 11 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Al final sin que se lo pida me dio el poder de burócrata, así que está todo bien. Gracias y un saludo. -- 21:06 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminator wiki : Te he corregido los enlaces y le he dado una seccion a tu solicitud, ya que has olvidado hacerlo. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 02:37 12 feb 2011 (UTC)-- ::Hecho, eres administrador de la wiki. Trata de darle una buena apariencia a la wiki. ¡Mucha suerte!-- 22:34 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :: :: No, ninguna pregunta, y gracias por el cargo, daré lo mejor para sacar el Wiki adelante. --Blade 04:31 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Driver Enciclopedia Te he arreglado los enlaces del Wiki, ¡suerte y saludos!---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 15:57 13 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, ya eres administrador de la wiki. Suerte-- 22:29 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Olocoons Wiki :Habías puesto mal los enlaces, ya los coloque correctamente. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:56 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, ¡mucha suerte!-- 02:24 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Guitar Hero Wiki Espero su respuesta. Saludos. Tovar.ledezma.miguel 01:23 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : Hay 2 opciones, o has puesto mal el enlace a tu usuario o no tienes ninguna edicion, deberias contribuir un poco en la wiki y luego pedir su adopcion. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 14:15 14 feb 2011 (UTC)-- : : Esque ya he editado allí con otra cuenta, es Mike GTA. Esa cuenta me traía muchos recuerdos tristes, así que decidí crearme una nueva.Tovar.ledezma.miguel 02:43 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues aún con la cuenta Mike GTA solo hay 36 ediciones, además hay un mensaje en la página de usuario de disculpa que indica no poder editar más. La verdad lo mejor sería editar en mayor cantidad y volver a solicitarlo ya que aún después de solicitarlo no has editado en la cuenta Tovar.ledezma.miguel. Ánimo, Guitar Hero puede salir por los aires.-- 02:29 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Solicitud de adopción de wiki Softcialcr 15:30 14 feb 2011 (UTC) : He corregido los links, pero lamento decirte que el wiki a sido cerrado. La solucion para tu solicitud seria crear una nueva wiki sobre eso. Saludos --Matt! ● Alguna Pregunta?? 15:56 14 feb 2011 (UTC)-- :Hola, Softcialcr, he creado el nuevo wiki de Villa Tica para usted, si trabajas bien te nombro administrador.- Gracias.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:40 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Oye Csuarezllosa, tu eres muy aprovechado. Porque si un usuario esta queriendo adoptar un wiki, esa wiki se cierra, y tu creas otro sabiendo que este usuario esta esperando a una adopción, y le dices que si trabaja puede que ser administrador, lo veo muy injusto. Sabiendo que se cuele y delante de este usuario le digas eso. --[[User:Carlos96|''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 19:17 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :Carlos96, cual es el problema, yo no aprovecho de nadie, una cosa, el wiki se cerró por gusto, el staff no puede restaurar cuando un wiki lo cierra y lo abrimos de nuevo para controlarlo a los usuarios que le gusten editar tranquilo, algunos de los burócratas y administradores se aburren en estar todo el tiempo y dejan abandonadas las wikias hasta que quieren cerrar su wiki, eso es injusto, dime.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:37 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Pues igual que tu lo creastes, podrías haber dejado que lo creara él. Y si el lo deja abandonado, que supongo que no lo haga, tu, como otro de los tantos usuarios, adoptalo.--[[User:Carlos96|CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 19:49 14 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Si me permiten comentar, cosa que nunca hago en las adopciones, aquí no hay nada que adoptar. Softcialcr es burócrata de es.villatica porque él creó la wiki. Ningún usuario común tiene la capacidad para cerrar wikis, y el staff únicamente las cierra en casos excepcionales, no así por así. La wiki que alega Softcialcr como "cerrada" no existe, ni nunca ha existido sino hasta el día en que él mismo la creó. Csuarezllosa, no entiendo por qué creaste una wiki con una "o" sabiendo que el juego es con "a" y decirle encima que si lo hace bien, le darás el rango. El mismo usuario indica que es creador del juego, no hay que explicar más. Ahora creaste una wiki del mismo tema; deja que los usuarios adopten y hagan lo que sea con la wiki que crean, ya si incurren contra los Términos de Uso ahí se interviene, fuera de esa no meter las manos donde no hace falta. Y para terminar, deja de hacer acciones que no te competen. 23:11 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Has creado tú la wiki, por lo que realmente no hay nada que adoptar. Al crear la wiki, tu tienes derechos de Administrador y Burócrata así que no hay necesidad de solicitar nada. Suerte! -- 22:57 22 feb 2011 (UTC) it Simspedia --Nacho 00:44 15 feb 2011 (UTC) :Creo que lo mejor sería pedir el burócrata en Peticiones de adopción italianas. Ya que ese es el idioma al que corresponde. Igualmente sugiero que el otro usuario elija solo una cuenta ya que puede ser desventajoso y complicado en futuros. Por si hay algún inconveniente puedes volver a solicitar por acá.-- 02:17 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :¿Te fijaste en la última petición de wikia en italiano? La escribe alguien en Italiano, y como no it.wikia no tiene tantos usuarios (del staff) se la tuvo que dar uno que habla inglés. leé el último párrafo que me escribió Csuarezllosa me dijo que me lo aceptarían y bueno se ve que no por una cuestión de idioma... anteriormente cuando pedí para ser admin, lo hice por la wiki inglesa (ya que en el aquel tiempo no existía el sistema de adopción en el wikia italiana) y sin problemas por el idioma... pero al final uno termina dando más vueltas que una calesita. ¿Podrías releer lo que he puesto anteriormente? Gracias.--Nacho 13:48 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, pudiste haber intentado por lo menos, por lo que te dije luego que si en caso de algún problema, volvieras aquí. El tiempo se pierde si uno no intena. En fin, puedo darte poder de admin y burócrata, luego tu dar los cargos que veas necesarios. Aunque como dije anterior lo mejor es solo dar a una cuenta flags.-- 22:11 25 feb 2011 (UTC) :::¡Gracias!--Nacho 15:37 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Digimon Fanon Wiki : He corregido los links, suerte y saludos. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!]] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'''en WikiDex]] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 19:02 15 feb 2011 (UTC)-- ::Prueba a pedirle el flag de administrador al usuario Joacoz (que es el actual burócrata), al parecer el último día que se identificó fue el 12 de febrero. ¡Suerte y saludos!---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 00:30 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Esperemos una semana a que el usuario Joacoz responda, en otro caso puedes avisarnos y volveremos a ver la petición de adopción.-- 22:58 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Joacoz a demostrado en digimon wiki, no tiene ningún tipo de interes en seguir editando ningún Wiki.Se registro varias horas después de recibir mi mensaje, y aún así no lo ha constestado http://es.digimonfanones.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Joacoz#Digimon_Fanon_Wiki :::esa es la hora a la que le deje el mensaje http://es.digimonfanones.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:ListaUsuarios/Sysop :::el se registro horas despues de recibir mi mensaje y no se ha molestado en contestarlo, por su falta de interes. Darcos (Mi discusión) 18:17 20 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Hecho, es una pena sobre el anterior administrador. En fin, mucha suerte!-- 22:40 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki :Llevas editando en la wiki menos de una semana, puedes seguir editando varias cosas sin la necesidad de ser administrador. Queda pendiente, ¡ánimo!-- 23:04 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Sobre mi actividad en la wiki, he creado muchas páginas, añadido plantillas y mejorado los artículos ya existentes. LordVamdemon666 01:34 20 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Hecho, tu avance fue constante. Suerte con la wiki.-- 01:38 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Te he arreglado los enlaces del wiki (tipo, enlace, encabezado). ¡Suerte y saludos!.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 22:00 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :Quitar la http que no funciona.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:18 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Mira Csuarezllosa, le puse el tipo que era burócrata (que no lo había puesto y así el helper no sabría que flag quería), le agregue el encabezado y al dejar una adopción dice que hay que dejar el enlace interwiki (es.ejemplo).---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 22:25 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Ciencia 2.0 :::Hecho, cada día una nueva "edición" ;)-- 23:11 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Ciencia 2.0 Wiki Darth mauro 23:18 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :Habías puesto mal los enlaces, ya los corregi, pero solo veo 2 contribuciones en el wiki, si no editas mas constante no aceptarán tu solicitud. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 23:41 17 feb 2011 (UTC) :: Mm, opino lo mismo que Oliver, solo tienes 2 ediciones. Intenta editar un poco más constante (unas cuantas ediciones al día) y al cabo de un par de semanas tendrás tu wiki. Espero que tengas esto en cuenta si algún día pides adoptar otro Wiki :) --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia Wiki•En Urban Rivals Wiki 23:22 18 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Solo, veo 2 contribuciones en el wiki, además hace cinco días que presentaste la solicitud, supongo que en esos días pudiste editar. Pero no es así, por lo que puedes volver a solicitarlo, si gustas.-- 22:51 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Metal Gear Wiki ~Playsonic2 15:27 19 feb 2011 (UTC) No tienes actividad reciente Playsonic2 talvez debas ser mas constante en tus ediciones--Dark-Pit 16:12 19 feb 2011 (UTC) :¿Has leído siquiera algo de lo que he escrito? De todas formas, es un helper el que debe revisar estas peticiones, nadie más. ~Playsonic2 21:27 19 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola, Lucas, Dark-Pit, es nuevo aquí, porque no te conoce, y yo si que eres un ex helper, tus ediciones son buenas, Danke7 de nombrará perfectamente.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:46 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Probablemente Csuarezllosa no entiende muy bien el español, no soy nuevo siempre eh estado aquí, solo para aclarar no eh dicho que no te aceptaran, segundo no necesariamente tiene que ser Danke7, tercero se deja esto Playsonic2 como un tipo de notas que deben ser tomadas en cuenta y si lei todo el testamento que dejaste.--Dark-Pit 17:57 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :Por favor no sigan dejando estos mensajes irrelevantes, facilitemos el trabajo a Danke7 que el tomará la decisión. --Lord of Dark Discusión 18:03 21 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Cierto, de todas formas, me gustaría aclarar que pese a que no tenga mucha actividad reciente, he estado ocupado en un wiki de pruebas, haciendo todo tipo de novedades para poder pasarlas al wiki posteriormente. (infoboxes, nueva portada, todo aún en construcción). Lo que no quiero es que por un comentario, haya un mal entendido y parezca otra cosa, por que de haber hecho un montón de trabajo, a decir que "debería ser más constante en más ediciones", hay mucho. Gracias y saludos. ~Playsonic2 18:15 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Muy bien, veo que tu fuiste quien se quitó los cargos la última vez, no hay problema. Mucha suerte!-- 23:18 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Wikitendo He correjido el nombre, suerte con el wiki. --Lord of Dark Discusión 23:07 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :Buenas ediciones, se ve que tienes muchas ganas. Espero que tengas suerte ;) ~Playsonic2 20:10 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Creelo o no si tengo muchisimas--Dark-Pit 20:29 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :: Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, por favor no llenen las adopciones con estos comentarios sin necesidad. Las adopciones no son para esto y si llenan de comentarios le dificultarían el trabajo a los helper. De antemano, gracias. --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 22:58 22 feb 2011 (UTC)-- :::Matt-96, lo anterior se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión, es por eso que se pidió que lo hablaran por las discusiones de los usuarios, pero aquí hay sólo comentarios que no son una gran discusión cómo la fue con aquella solicitud de adopción que se formo una discusión muy grande. Saludos---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 23:04 22 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::Hecho, mucha suerte, sigue con esas muy buenas ganas de contribuir ;). Suerte!-- 20:20 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias espero mi trabajo les guste empezando por su diseño-.--Dark-Pit 20:54 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Alan wake :El enlace esta listo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 05:27 23 feb 2011 (UTC) : Como tu lo has dicho, el wiki solo tiene 4 articulos y tu solo tienes 2 ediciones. Deberias contribuir un poco mas en el wiki y luego pedir la adopcion. Suerte y saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.transformice:User_talk:Matt-96|'en Transformice Wiki']] 15:09 23 feb 2011 (UTC)-- : : Ok, editare y creare los suficientes. ssfpatricio 01:54 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Hola, el actual burócrata está activo, la última vez que se identificó fue a las 21:46 24 de febrero del 2011, he aquí un link a su discusión: http://es.alanwake.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Ausir. Saludos, ---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 03:36 25 feb 2011 (UTC) :::Deberías mandarle un mensaje al burócrata del wiki. Intenta para ver si el te hace administrador. --Lord of Dark Discusión 22:50 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ::::Solo has editado durante dos días y tal como dicen, el burócrata ha visitado la wiki. Puedes contactarle o mejorar la constancia en ediciones y volver con suficientes ediciones. Ánimo.-- 03:36 1 mar 2011 (UTC) One Piece Answers Hola Grandpiece, el creador y actual burócrata del wiki está activo, es el usuario Lex-ph, he aquí la discusión del usuario en One Piece Respuestas: http://es.onepiece.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Lex-ph. Saludos,---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 23:42 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Ya te ha concedido los derechos el usuario .-- 20:28 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Digimon Fanon Wiki ::Hecho, suerte con la wiki. Saludos!-- 03:32 1 mar 2011 (UTC) 31 minutos Wiki Te he arreglado los enlaces, ¡suerte y saludos!.---Grāndiøsārcĕus ~ Ďudās, Cōnsultās??? 12:44 2 mar 2011 (UTC) :No has editado ni una sola vez, dudó que así se pueda revivir una wiki. Trata de editar y podrás solicitar la adopción.-- 23:23 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Super Once Wiki :Veo que tienes ganas de seguir adelante con el wiki, eso es bueno ;). Adelante y sigue así! --Lord of Dark Discusión 23:41 2 mar 2011 (UTC) El Wiki al que llamas Super Once existe con el nombre de http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki mi sugerencia es que te unas trabajes y edites--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 02:17 3 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Te sugiero que consideres algun tipo de fusión con Inazuma Eleven Wiki así todo el trabajo se vería compensado y no sería necesario empezar de cero. Puedes conversar con el actual burócrata para llegar a un acuerdo. Por el momento te doy administrador en Super Once Wiki por si se planea algo, Saludos!-- 23:53 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Juegos de Lucha Wiki :Veo que eres burócrata y administrador, no es necesario estar adoptar.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:19 4 mar 2011 (UTC) ::No es necesario solicitar nada, tú ya tienes el puesto de burócrata en la wiki. Saludos-- 23:56 4 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Gracias por aclararme la duda, pero aun tengo una duda, si soy burócrata como se asciende a un usuario por lo menos a administrador...--Ivanovick solano 03:52 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Aquí te lo dejo http://es.luchas.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:PermisosUsuarios espero que si eres alguien que se despista rapido lo guarde mejor o mas practico ponlo en seguir--Dark-Pit 12:17 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Gearspedia Uno de los requisitos que se piden es que algún administrador no haya estado activo en más de treinta días por lo que veo el 28 febrero 2011 fue la ultima edición de NexusCOG y es un administrador -.--Dark-Pit 15:16 7 mar 2011 (UTC) : Si, esa edición fue la primera desde hace como un año, y solo fue una en la portada que dice: TRAS LOS CAMBIOS DE WIKIA Y DESTROZARNOS EL DISEÑO, ABANDONAMOS GEARSPEDIA. Entonces me parece que puede hacerse una "excepción". BlackDragonGears. ::Hecho, por favor quita ese mensaje de la portada y dale un buen diseño. La wiki tiene mucha popularidad actualmente y se le puede dar un gran impulso. Suerte! -- 00:50 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Left 4 Dead Wiki :Separe en una sección aparte tu solicitud, recuerda poner algún comentario de porqué quieres ser burócrata, eso servirá de ayuda a los Helpers a la hora de decidir si te dan el flag o no. -- 17:21 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Kenichi Wiki :Corregi los enlaces a el Wiki, al parecer solo leíste parte de mi mensaje, tienes 2 contribuciones, edita más constante para poder conseguir el flag. -- 00:25 8 mar 2011 (UTC)